<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working under a ass by CatarinaLopes54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594860">Working under a ass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatarinaLopes54/pseuds/CatarinaLopes54'>CatarinaLopes54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 帝都物語 - 荒俣宏 | Teito Monogatari - Aramata Hiroshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Art, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatarinaLopes54/pseuds/CatarinaLopes54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>XD sorry if the title has a swear word but Roshini  wouldn't use another word.  <br/>Basically, my Kinnaree character works for a family as a governess-type of figure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working under a ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why would you visit that outlaw...?' The sixteen year old, curly-haired boy asked to a surprised Roshini. She had lost herself in the piano's beauty. As a Kinnaree, she often loved to check Humanity's instruments. It was natural curiosity. Yet. she never had expected a boy to walk so silently.</p><p>His greyish blue, hooded eyes - they held a deep arrogance, as though the boy thought himself above others.</p><p>'Adrian...He's your uncle, your relative. Sure, he's a distant kin from the royal line of Di Euncätzio but he's still...'</p><p>'He's still an outlaw.'</p><p>The boy continued as he began to shuffle correctly the music sheets.</p><p>'My big sister thinks he's a great martial artist and a musician, but he helped cunning whores to get an abortion. That's illegal.'</p><p>Roshini exhaled deeply as she trembled in anger.  She couldn’t imagine the strong and brute Duke Christoph owning the sperm that had given birth to the entitled boy. The young Adrian Demetrius liked music and the arts, something Christoph merely paid attention when the subject was himself.</p><p><em>Either that or a quote from his ancestors tattooed on the back of his rear and his shoulders…Just because it’s fashionable to wear tattoos these days. </em>Roshini thought while cringing mentally at the sight of the old Duke on the beach.  The Von Tifon were overly proud of their Imperial blood, sometimes a little too much, even though there were about seven princely families descending from the Immortal Emperor.</p><p>A crystalline echo of a wind-chime hovered in a soothing tone as the trees hummed, making the distant sound of the waves crashing closer. It was such a relaxing mixture. The Kinnaree found hard to believe twenty years ago, there had been a war.</p><p>Appearing calmer, Roshini began to walk to the table with a cup of coffee. A note laying on it with elegant handwriting made the <em>kinnaree </em>float just two feet, her wings spreading soundlessly. The boy gasped…</p><p>‘So beautiful…’</p><p>‘Really?’ Roshini said as her swan wings shimmered in the faint light of the dawning run.</p><p>‘Yes, <em>Sensei</em>. Your wings are so beautiful…’ The usual arrogant expression had faded from the boy’s eyes. Now there was curiosity, childlike wonder. Roshini sighed as she melted from the boy’s sweet voice.  She could only wonder what his voice could sound like when it changed. Perhaps he would have a tenor voice, like Hibiki.   </p><p>‘Please…Adrian, thank your father for the coffee. I barely drink it without coconut water and soy juice.’</p><p>‘Certainly, Sensei.’ </p><p>Swallowing the <em>chai</em>, Roshini sighed. She glanced at the statues of <em>Kinnaree</em> and <em>Kinnara</em>. Hundreds of other sculptures inspired by her family’s own mythology surrounded the Château’s opulent gardens.  Almond trees and sakura were in full bloom. Roshini wondered how such cold-hearted, greedy people as Lady Yui and her husband could ever life in a place of tranquility and harmony.  There even a few birds chirping.</p><p>The vast, cupule-shaped and oval windows reveled in the sunlight, showing a splendid view of orchard, flowers, bamboo and cherry blossom trees. </p><p>‘<em>Sensei</em>, if I may be so bold…Do you like the view?’</p><p>‘Yes…I love it very much…I can hardly imagine your father – or your grandfather – living here!’</p><p>‘Father isn’t that much here... Sometimes it’s just Mom, Karl, Cäcilie and I.’ </p><p>‘Doesn’t it get lonely?’ Roshini asked in a concerned, motherly tone. She had noticed that, instead of the healthy golden tan Yui and Lorelei had Adrian Demetrius was pale.  </p><p>‘No.’ Adrian Demetrius replied promptly. ‘I have my library, my books, my notebook and my ink and painting sets. Besides, when Dad returns, he always teaches me about weaponry.’</p><p>‘Oh…?’</p><p>‘Yes…I have been practicing with my sword<em>.’ </em></p><p>‘Would you like to practice something with me?’</p><p>A gasp echoed. Then, a beam made the boy’s usually moody face brighten.</p><p>‘Oh, I’d love it, Sensei….I mean, thank you for your offer, Sensei. I would be glad to.’ Again that childlike sweetness, clinging to her.</p><p>A few minutes later, an overly eager Adrian led Roshini through a series of alarmingly blood-red corridors. When he stopped, he tilted the head of a golden statuette of the Boddhisatva Guan-Yin, the thousand arms missing at least two hundred limbs.  </p><p>A concealed gate slid against the ceiling as the two entered.</p><p>Roshini furrowed one eyebrow at the weapons. These were highly technological, ranging from automatic rifles to bombs. She even recognized a laser weapon and a taser from the times the Immortal Emperor was alive and the Imperial guard used those.  Even though the current emperor was a reformer, he wouldn’t enjoy seeing these within what resembled both a gym and an armory. Roshini shivered, thinking this could be the place where Christoph was teaching his sons. </p><p>‘Adrian…Are you sure your father doesn’t mind me coming here?’</p><p>‘There’s no need to bother, <em>Sensei.</em> So… what kind of secret martial technique you wanted me to teach?’</p><p>Once again, Roshini sighed.</p><p>‘Adrian…I didn’t want to teach you any martial art you wouldn’t know. I wanted to teach you about yoga.’</p><p>‘Yoga?’</p><p>‘Yes, it’s an ancestral art, brought by the rebel Humans who escaped the Immortal Emperor’s grasp.’</p><p>‘Oh…So it’s a boring thing.’</p><p>Roshini snorted, her voice coming louder than she’d like to. Surely Adrian would have loved to have something else to go out besides heading to the private school in the City of Gods.  At least Lorelei had been an extroverted young woman when Roshini had first met her.</p><p>Plopping herself to one of the many cushions the gym had, Roshini began to glance at the many statues of old warriors.</p><p>‘No. It can help you to become stronger in your muscles. Why, you can even become more flexible as you practice. It can also…I don’t know, help you with your nightmares. I’m sure you could use some time alone, out of this house. That’s why I initially thought of the beach…’</p><p>‘I can’t…’</p><p>‘Why? You’re a boy, you are supposed to hang out with boys your age, eat some burgers or tacos, try to do some surf…’ Roshini laughed in surprise. She had seen Cäcilie and Lorelei out on their own. It was not like mere Humans would ever try to abduct the “Descendants of the Immortal Emperor”.</p><p>‘My father says that wouldn’t be proper for me to mingle with commoners. Besides, I’d get my clothes all dirty and that’s another inconvenience he wishes to avoid.’ The boy parroted bitterly. It was clear he had didn’t enjoy his father’s company. They only tolerated each other. She had seen that atmosphere with Hibiki and his father, Ryu. She had no idea that had been mimicked by the young son of the Duke of Shunamari.</p><p>‘I see…but you’re the Prince of Shunamari, not the Son of the Emperor. Tell your father that, okay?’</p><p>Adrian Demetrius shrugged as he took a row of stiletto throwing daggers. Soon enough, he took from his bag a priceless portrait of his father in full uniform regalia, military cap and all.</p><p>‘Adrian…what are you…’    </p><p>Pinning the portrait on a round target , the sixteen year old blond man began throwing, one after one, the daggers. Roshini was actually impressed at the sharp speed the daggers flew. If it wasn’t for the fact she was here to raise a man – and not an assassin – she would be amazed.</p><p>‘Target practice. Dad said I needed to practice these at least half an hour a day or I was dead to him. Well, I’m doing that. After a half hour, maybe we can practice that yoga you speak so highly about, Sensei.’ He sneered. </p><p>Before the fifth dagger could reach its mark – Adrian had aimed straight to the middle of his father’s military trouser – Roshini grabbed the blade in one swift somersault.</p><p>‘Yoga. Now – I don’t care what your father put on your head, Adrian Demetrius, but real and decent martial arts have nothing to do with all of these!’ The <em>kinnaree </em>snapped feeling almost irritated at the toxic mentality of the man who had raised such a son.  ‘Let…Let us just…Can you keep a secret.’</p><p>A small grin twisted the boy’s face. Roshini made a herculean effort not to wince. It was far too similar with any other generations of the Di Euncätzio.</p><p>‘Of course…I keep many secrets from Mom and Dad.’</p><p>‘Then we can go…to the beach. Thanks to your mother, the Shunamari Falcons were dismantled so we have nothing to fear about being followed.’</p><p>‘I’m glad about that as well…I hated those criminals.’</p><p>Roshini was then led through a series of labyrinth-like tunnels and flights of stairs. She ondered if Hibiki had taught these to the blond boy, or if he often had discovered these by himself. Twisted stairs and narrow passages made her remind again of so many other men from the long line of people who had darkened the Di Euncätzio genealogical tree. It took one hour and a half before they saw a bright beam of light and the sound of waves whipping and splashing against the high cliffs of Shunamari. </p><p>The soft and nostalgic scent of salted water made Roshini smile as she untied her bun.</p><p>‘Oh…’</p><p>Turning her lantern to the young boy, she saw that Adrian Demetrius' lips were wide open, his face red hot.</p><p>You're my secret, teacher.' He muttered, trying to reach for her hand.</p><p>Roshini realized the boy was just like any other hormonal teenager. She tsk'ed, a somewhat annoyed look passing her face.</p><p>Out of nowhere, the blond boy produced a small key as he opened the door.</p><p>‘I love the sea, Sensei. I’d never be able to live with myself knowing I hadn’t taken a swim during the first flowers of spring.’</p><p>‘So…you…At times you just take a small walk here, you go for a swim….Without telling your parents?’</p><p>Roshini had seen rebellious teenagers, but Adrian was something else. He must have felt truly lonely.</p><p>The green and crystal water splashed a little as Roshini and the boy began to walk. Walking far from the cave, the boy took off his shoes and began to wet his feet in the salted water.</p><p>‘I don’t care if this was used by some criminal…I like this place. It’s almost like a pirate treasure cove. At times, Lorelei and I used to play here.’</p><p>‘Hmm...’ Roshini mused as she carefully put her feet on the water.  Cäcilie and Lorelei had indeed spoken of a “secret cave” they often used to hide when their parents argued.</p><p>‘So…this is what you do for fun?’</p><p>‘Actually…I asked that perverted Hyasuko…To…to…to show me some of the VHS tapes the Emperor had confiscated on the Forbidden Libraries. They’re forbidden, I suppose that’s why it sounds so tempting to watch them. The game he found over there is fun. Even better than beating down a martial art’ dummy.’</p><p>Roshini nodded as she walked to the beach.</p><p>She still remembered when Hyasuko “offered” to teach wu-fu coupled with a few jyu-jutsu to the young boy. He had begun to blast the “village people” from his stereo box.   </p><p><em>Calm down, Roshini…Just because the boy has a stick up his ass that doesn’t means he’s repressed. </em>   </p><p>Walking with one hand touching a slightly clinging Adrian, Lorelei spoke in a quiet, worried voice: </p><p>‘Ah…Have you ever had a young friend?’</p><p>‘No. I used to hang out with a few people…Then my dad had forbid me from contacting them.  I suppose I could call Yüian my friend. She’s the daughter of a town’s chief in the southern mountains near Itshaki.‘  </p><p>Massaging her feet, Roshini proceeded to teach the basics of yoga, how it was all a question of knowing how to develop one muscles. The soft sound of the waves caressing the sand made her relax as she began to help the young man’s trousers.</p><p>‘You need to relax for a little. And I mean your entire body…!’</p><p>‘Damn, woman, why…’</p><p>Adrian Demetrius Von Tifon’s soft and angelic cheeks flushed a brighter red as the semi-erect penis could be seen from the small loincloth.</p><p>Roshini sighed.</p><p>‘Adrian…Having a fantasy with your teacher is normal. Why, I’d say it’s…the most common fantasy a lot of boys your age have.’ Roshini laughed nervously, knowing perfectly well what could be going on the boy’s mind. ‘Now…ah…how about I…leave you alone for an hour, half an hour and you think about…About someone else…’</p><p>‘Certainly, Sensei…’ A growling purr echoed from the boy as he approached the waves, a somewhat distant and pensive look on his face, a somewhat guilty look darkening his face. As soon as Roshini began to ask what was wrong, the boy admonished her, saying it was nothing in Ku-naira. He just wished some time for himself.</p><p>The <em>kinnaree</em> exhaled once again as she walked a few good yards. Maybe that was all Adrian needed – somewhere peaceful where he could collect his thoughts. Inhaling the sweet and tangy smell of the salt, the creature flew a few feet, spreading her wings.</p><p> She had an inkling Adrian Demetrius had a fascination for older women, but that was to be expected from boys his age. The fact that he was trapped in that big castle didn’t help much his case of wanting to have some independence.</p><p>The boy’s libido made her think of her own lustful moments, when Hibiki had made love to her. Those lips whispering a silken song in Phetrkaträlam made her shiver with antecipation. The thought of Hibiki tying her into one of the beach’s poles far from the waves in one of their sensual games of playing hero and desperate villain were always arousing. </p><p>The <em>kinnaree </em>had learnt it was better to play on one’s sexual instincts than to repress them.</p><p>‘Adrian…’ She spoke in a sweet voice.</p><p>The boy was nowhere to be found. Or at least, he wasn’t where she had left him.</p><p>Startled and suddenly back to present, she nearly comically stared back to the entrance of the cave and then to the sea. Diving faster than she could, she sighed with worry. She must have been so deep in her erotic meanderings she did not notice the boy leave. Roshini found Adrian’s clothes still hanging around on the beach.</p><p>Picking up the teenager’s clothes, the High-Priestess felt much like a mother cleaning her son’s bedroom. </p><p>‘Great…now he’s on the run and indecent.’ Roshini muttered to herself.  ‘I don’t get paid enough to do this.’</p><p>Fussing over her scrolls to call Hyasuko, she felt an odd emptiness on her bag. Roshini’s face furrowed as an alarming thought overwhelmed her – the boy had stolen her communication spell-book codex. It wasn’t like she had forgotten the formulas and the chanting. She knew those by heart. Yet, she was still dumbfounded at the gall of the boy.</p><p><em>The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree…</em>the <em>Kinnaree </em>said to herself sardonically.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>